Perfectamente imperfecta
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: Cada uno tenía su forma de tratarse en el sunny, pero Zoro y Nami tienen su extraña relación, aunque no es perfecta, tiene sus altibajos y sus momentos de celos, y no es exactamente una relación normal ¿Será la imperfección la nueva perfección?


_**Resumen:**_ Cada uno tenía su forma de tratarse en el sunny, pero Zoro y Nami tienen su extraña relación, aunque no es perfecta, tiene sus altibajos y sus momentos de celos, y no es exactamente una relación normal ¿Será la imperfección la nueva perfección?

 **Perfectamente imperfecta**

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, un mes... tal vez dos... ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo habían empezado esa loca y extraña relación de idas y venidas que acababa y empezaba por culpa de las discusiones que tenían casi diariamente.

Recordaba vagamente una fiesta en el barco y como esa muchacha exuberante de pelo anaranjado lo había arrastrado hacia su habitación. Desde ese momento habían tenido una extraña relación puramente sexual en la que ninguno daba explicaciones al otro, pero que desde hacia unas semanas lo molestaba.

Lo molestaba, sí.

Porque esa chica tenía un cuerpo perfecto y una mente prodigiosa. Cerrando los ojos recordaba todas las curvas de su cuerpo, su radiante sonrisa cuando no le gritaba, porque el único fallo de esa muchacha era ese, que su carácter era demasiado fuerte, pero eso no era un problema, solo era frustrante que la mayoría de las veces ganara ella las peleas, siempre amenazando con aumentar una deuda casi impensable que había contraído con ella.

En resumidas cuentas, aunque fuera totalmente imperfecta... él la veía la persona idónea para él.

Pero había un problema en toda esa perfecta relación, el motivo por el que no estaban juntos como pareja, ella amaba a otro.

No le había dicho directamente que lo amaba, pero por su forma de mirarlo, por su forma de reír con él y hablar con él... podía verlo, no era ni tonto ni ciego.

Comenzó a mirar al moreno en cuestión reír tranquilamente con Usopp y Chopper mientras hacia una de sus gracias metiéndose unos palillos chinos por la nariz. No entendía qué veía ella en él, porque sí, Luffy era gracioso y nadie discutiría que era fuerte, pero era su capitán y que alguien como Nami se hubiera enamorado de un tipo... ¡Qué coño! Que se hubiera enamorado de un Luffy no era normal, no había más tipos como Luffy, era único a su manera.

Él lo respetaba más que a nada en ese mundo, para él sus ordenes eran sagradas y lo seguiría en su aventura hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero... era Luffy, alguien tan asexual como un jodido cactus en el desierto.

Había presenciado en un día de guardia, en el que casualmente estaba despierto, cosa rara, como había entrado al baño con Nami dentro y como había salido poco después preguntándole a él por qué su amiga le había pegado una paliza por sugerir que se bañaran juntos, algo totalmente incomprensible para él pero que toda persona habría adivinado.

Conclusión, los cactus posiblemente eran más sexualmente activos que Luffy.

Miró a Nami mientras le pegaba a su capitán una colleja y le gritaba algo sobre que no debería jugar con los palillos con los que luego iba a comer y se rió. Definitivamente no pegaban juntos.

Sintió una mirada fija en él y se giró para observar quién lo analizaba tan cuidadosamente descubriendo a Robin con una sonrisilla de las suyas, de oreja a oreja, como si le hubiera leído la mente o algo peor, así que se levantó sin llamar mucho la atención y salió del comedor para dirigirse a otro lugar más tranquilo, encontrando exactamente la paz que buscaba mirando al inmenso mar.

—Te he descubierto señor espadachin—Dijo una voz tras él.

Al principio se asustó, pero al ver a Robin por el rabillo del ojo simplemente se giró para encarar a la maestra del sigilo.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esconderle a Nami lo que sientes por ella?

Abrió los ojos como platos, preguntándose en qué momento Robin se habría comido una fruta del diablo para leer mentes, tal vez la psico psico no mi, ¿eso existía?

—No, no me he comido ninguna fruta del diablo, pero eres demasiado obvio.

Y ahí iba otra vez, esa chica definitivamente leía mentes.

Caminó tranquila hasta ponerse a su altura y recargándose en la barandilla del barco dejó de mirarlo para poner su vista fija en el mar.

—¿Celoso?—Le preguntó.

—¿Quién? ¿yo?—Dijo mirándola ofendido.

—Estoy hablando contigo creo...

—Pues no estoy celoso, es más, yo nunca estaría celoso y menos de Luffy, es mi capitán y yo lo respeto por encima de todo.

La risa de la morena empezó a escucharse entre las olas que chocaban contra el sunny, Zoro estaba cayendo en su trampa.

—¿De que te ríes?—Preguntó aún más enfadado.

—¿Quién ha dicho que estés celoso del capitán, señor espadachín?

Zoro se calló sin saber qué contestar, esa chica tenía razón, no había hablado de Luffy en ningún momento y él se había descubierto a ella en cuestión de segundos, diciéndole sin quererlo su mayor preocupación, aunque no el motivo de sus celos.

—¿Sabes? Nami no va a estar ahí esperando por siempre las palabras mágicas, y vuestros... ¿cómo denominarlo? ¿encuentros?

Eso era ya demasiado para él, no entendía cómo esa chica había podido saber cosas sobre sus noches con Nami, pensaba que era una cosa de los dos. Tal vez la pelirroja se lo había dicho, eran muy amigas... porque el poder de deducción de esa mujer no llegaba a tanto ¿no?

—Puede que al final esos encuentros sean solo momentos vacíos, yo aprovecharía mientras puedas, no me preocuparía por el capitán, Nami está muy bien con él, pero porque es una persona importante para todos, no porque piense en él como algo más.

Tal vez fuera cierto o tal vez no, pero él veía sus ojos brillar cuando lo miraba, aunque con él era distinto, no notaba ninguna reacción como esa. Con Luffy estaba demasiado cómoda para su gusto.

—Sin embargo... sé de buena tinta que espera las palabras mágicas de un chico de pelo verde algo torpe con las palabras... ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo...—No pudo terminar.

Escuchó unos pasos ir hacia ellos y pudo observar como Nami los miraba, tranquila, sin siquiera mostrar ni un ápice de lo que sentía él con Luffy, esos celos que tenía por la forma en la que esa muchacha trataba a su capitán. Pero aunque él estaba con Robin, no veía nada fuera de lo normal en la pelinaranja.

—Bueno señor espadachín, suerte.

La morena desapareció entre las sombras del Sunny, dejándolo completamente a solas con la muchacha por la que sentía tantas cosas confusas.

En una cosa le daba la razón a Robin, no era nada bueno con las palabras, y menos para hablar de sentimientos, se perdía, igual que en las islas, si su sentido de la orientación era malo ya no quería ni hablar de su expresión oral para ciertas cosas...

—¿Qué te pasa? Has estado raro toda la tarde—Dijo Nami acercándose a él.

—Pensaba en algo...—Contestó.

—Y ese algo... ¿Es tan importante como para que Robin te desee suerte?

—Sí, bastante importante.

Cogió aire, era hora de prepararse, porque como decía el dicho "en el amor y en la guerra es ahora o nunca".

—Nami—Llamó la atención de la pelirroja—Quiero dejar esta cosa extraña que tenemos.

La muchacha se quedó por unos segundos completamente estática sin emitir si quiera un sonido, con los ojos abiertos como platos y preguntándose qué hombre en el mundo sería capaz de romper la relación puramente sexual que tenían, seguramente si se lo hubiera propuesto a Sanji jamás lo habría hecho, pero tenía que enamorarse del idiota mayor del barco que parecía no entender por qué había estado teniendo esos encontronazos con él, o qué se creía ese idiota ¿Qué se acostaba con todo el mundo? Pues no.

—¿Cosa extraña? No te entiendo... ¿Te refieres a cuando te acostabas conmigo? ¡Llámalo por su nombre cabeza de lechuga!

Estaba enfadada, tal vez iracunda y eso le gustaba, aunque jamás se lo llegará a decir directamente... le ponía mucho ese carácter explosivo que tenía.

—Muy bien, como quieras...

Se acercó a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo obligándola a unir sus labios con los suyos propios en un beso suave y duradero. No tenía ninguna prisa en separarse de ella, porque con ese beso creía estar expresándole todo aquello que no estaba seguro de poder decir con palabras, aunque tres serían suficiente.

—Te quiero Nami—Dijo una vez que se separó de sus labios.

El silencio se hizo presente durante un rato a su alrededor hasta que el puño de la chica lo derribó en un golpe certero a su rostro que casi lo hizo volar sin entender muy bien el por qué. Estuvo a punto de gritarle, de decirle algo, pero paró al observar su rostro sonrojado hasta la médula y sus lagrimas cayendo por sus blancas mejillas.

—¿Y has tardado tanto tiempo en decírmelo, imbécil?

La chica bajó a su altura y escondió su cara en su pecho, no podía llorar y menos ella, era fuerte, pero ese idiota se lo había dicho tan de sopetón que le había pillado desprevenida y tal vez había estado esperando esas palabras por demasiado tiempo.

El chico sonrió y alzó su rostro para besarla de nuevo, lentamente. Esa era su Nami, una autentica fiera que se derretía ante las palabras de un torpe sin sentido de la orientación, una chica dulce con un poco de mal carácter pero... perfectamente imperfecta para él.

.

.

 _¡Buenas! Primera vez que escribo ZoNa, madre mía, que miedito jajaja, espero que os haya gustado este pequeño y extraño one-shot y sobre todo que dentro de lo malo se haya entendido mi idea y que no me haya salido de los personajes, cosa muy importante._

 _Debo admitir que soy más LuNa que ZoNa, pero no me molesta para nada la pareja, os preguntaréis, si me gusta más el LuNa, por qué he hecho un ZoNa, bien, este one-shot es un regalo para mi gran amiga (hermana) **Vekm25** quien es una gran admiradora de la pareja así que, es todo para tí amiga jajaja Te quiero._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que me deis vuestra opinión sobre el shot._

 _¡Nos leemos! **Helen Martinelli ;)**_


End file.
